Non-canon Kingdom Hearts
You may be looking for Kingdom Hearts ideas. Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts ideas are defined as any Kingdom Hearts ideas that aren't derived from the works of Disney or Square-Enix. Non-cannon transformations Meridell (neopets the darkest faerie) * Sora: a yellow Kacheek(with his hair and eyes still on his head).(In his Drives His shirt and colour change, but not his hair). * Donald: a white lenny (but still his same size). * Goofy: a red gelert. Kanto (Pokemon) *Sora: A Pokemon Trainer wearing a version of Red's outfit from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Or a Pikachu with Sora's hair and jacket. *Donald: A Psyduck. *Goofy: A Squirtle. *Mickey: A Ratatta. Lyoko (Code Lyoko) *Sora: dress like a Samurai with The keyblade on the back. *Donald: A virtual version of Paperink. *Goofy: A virtual version of Super Goof *Mickey: A virtual version of himself Soul Society (Bleach) *Sora: Like Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform, but with Sora's armor details. *Donald: Regular Soul Reaper uniform. *Goofy: Same as Donald. *Mickey: Squad Captain uniform. Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Sora: transforms to a fox with his clothes. *Donald: will still stay the same but has different clothes. *Goofy: will still stay the same but like Donald, his clothes has altered. *Mickey: will still stay the same but like his two friends, his clothes have also altered. Kimba's Jungle *Sora: transforms back to a lion cub but in Osamu Tezuka design. *Donald: transforms back to a hornbill but like Sora, he also have the design. *Goofy: transforms back to a tortoise but in Tezuka's design. *Mickey: transforms to a meerkat in Tezuka's design. Gossamer (Las Lindas) *Sora: Transforms into a snow leopard with his clothes. *Donald: Same as normal. *Goofy: Same as normal, but a little shorter. *Mickey: Same as normal, but is taller, has noticably smaller ears and becomes more of a grey than black. Prehistoric Earth (Clan of the Cave Bear) *Sora: Exactly like normal, but the language he speaks in cutscenes is the same as the Clan. *Donald: Same as Sora. *Goofy: Same as Sora. *Mickey: Same as Sora. Halo *Sora: Spartan armor. *Donald: Custom Armor (helmetless) *Goofy: Same as Donald. The Big Shell (MGS2) *Sora: Dressed in a uniform similar to Snake's *Donald: Normal, but clothes darker blue *Goofy: Same as Sora, but without headband and regular shoes *Mickey: Same as normal, but with grey/greyish-yellow camoflage color scheme Non-canon worlds Lego/toy themes *'Sentai Mountain' / Exo-Force *'Station TREX' / Dino Attack *'Morcia' / Knights Kingdom *'Voya Nui' / bionicle'' Video games *'Mushroom Kingdom' / Super Mario Bro. *'Kongo Bongo' / Donkey Kong Country *'Spiral Mountain'/''Banjo-Kazooie'' *'Isle O' Hags'/''Banjo-Tooie'' *'Windy' / Conker's Pocket Tales *'Nosgoth' / Legacy of Kain *'London 2003' / House of the Dead *'Meridell' / '' Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' *'Paris France/Sly Cooper *'Lylat System/Star Fox *'Mobius/Sonic the Hedgehog *'DomeWorld/Custom Robo *'Halo' / '' Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved'' *'Free Country, U.S.A.' / Homestar Runner *'Volcano Island '/''Wikipedia:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' *'Kanto' and Hoenn regions/'' Pokemon series *'The Big Shell, Oil Tanker'/''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' TV shows *'Endsville' / The Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *'Grand Line' / One Piece *'Bikini Bottom' / Spongebob Squarepants *'South Park' / South Park *'Bunny Island' / Evil Con Carne *'New Jersey' / Aqua Teen Hungerforce *'Dragon World' / Dragonball Z Note:It will be like the new Olympus Coliseum(KH,KH:COM & KH2) *'The World About Nothing' / Seinfeld *'Cosmic Era' / Gundam Seed *'Foster's Mansion' / Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *'Jump City' / Teen Titans *'Springfield' / The Simpsons *'Quahog, Rhode Island' / Family Guy *'Jersey City' / Megas XLR *'Warner Bro. Studios' / Looney Tunes *'New New York''' / Futurama *'Earth-616' / Marvel Universe *'BendingNations/Avatar:The Last Airbender *'Feudal Era'/Inuyasha *'Sunnydale'/''Buffy the Vampire Slayer *'The Land Of The Paranormal'/''The X-Files *'Lyoko'/Code Lyoko *'Wasabi World'/Chop Socky Chooks *'Soul Society''' / Bleach *'Panda's Valley' / Skunk Fu! *'Marzipan City''' / Chowder (TV series) *'Galleria Mall''' / 6teen *'Evergreen Forest''' / The Raccoons *'Great Britain' / Primeval (TV series) *'Ballydung Manor' / A Scare at Bedtime *'Hope Island' / Captain Planet and the Planeteers *'Kimba's Jungle' / Kimba the White Lion *"Benedict Arnold Middle School/Detention Movies *'Glacier pass''' / Ice Age (movie) *'Middle Earth' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hogwarts' / Harry Potter *'Camp Cyrstal Lake / ''Friday the 13th *'Elm Street / Nightmare on Elm Street *'Transylvania' / Van Helsing *'Robot city' / Robots *'Skull island' / King Kong (2005 film) *'Death Star/Coruscant'/ Star Wars *'Valley of Peace''' / Kung Fu Panda* *'Nitro City''' /''[[Wikipedia:Speed Racer (film)Speed Racer]] *'Gotham City' / The Dark Knight (film) *'Malaria' / Igor *'New York City'/''The Mask'' *Note: Valley of Peace is kind of similar to Panda's Valley, another idea world. *'Frozen Manhattan' / The Day After Tomorrow Comics/Other Sources *'Gossamer''' / Las Lindas *'Prehistoric Earth' / Clan of the Cave Bear *'Asgard', Midgard, and Niflheim / Norse Mythology Tv Ads *'Mcdonaldland' / Mcdonaldland *'Dinotown''' / Dudley The Dinosaur World Order ideas *On each list you make, list 21 worlds. *Idea List #1: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Sunnydale (2 Visits) **3. New New York (2 visits) **4. Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) (2 visits) **5. Free Country, .U.S.A. (1st Visit only) **6. Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) **7. Radiant Garden (a couple of visits) **8.Springfield (2 visits) **9. 100 Acre Wood (in the Radiant Garden world (1 visit only)) **10. Twilight Town (2 visits) **11. Valley Of Peace (2 visits) **12. Robot city (Robots) (2 visits) **13.Soul Society (Bleach) (1st visit only) **14. Panda's Valley (Skunk Fu) (2 visits) **15.Frozen Manhattan (The Day After Tomorrow) (2 visits) **16. The World About Nothing (Seinfeld) (2 visits) **17. Jump City (Teen Titans(TV series)) (2 visits) **18. Marzipan City (Chowder (TV series)) (2 visits) **19. Galleria Mall (6teen) (2 visits) **20. Kimba's Jungle (2 visits) **21. Disney Castle (1 visit) (Last World) *Idea List #2: **1. Destiny Islands (First World) **2. Nosgoth (2 visits) **3. Nitro City (3 visits) **4.Malaria (Igor) (2 visits) **5. Kanto' and Hoenn regions (Pokemon series) (various visits) **6. Bunny Island (Evil Con Carne) (2 visits) **7.Sprial Mountain/Isle O' Hags (2 visits) **8. Translyvania (2 visits) **9. Death Star/Coruscant(3 visits) **10. Quahog, Rhode Island (2 visits) **11. Fedual Era (2 visits) **12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) **13. Springfield Non-cannon summons :This section needs to be sorted by the types of media that the summons are from. *'Wooldoor Sockbat' / '' Drawn Together'' *'Bartok' / Anastasia *'Woody Woodpecker' / The Woody Woodpecker Show *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' / '' Animaniacs'' *'Shippo' / Inuyasha *'Bullet For My Valentine(band)' / Bullet For My Valentine *'Alien Hominid' / Alien Hominid *'Spider-Man' / Marvel Comics *'Snoopy and Woodstock' / Peanuts *'Corey Taylor'/ Slipknot *'The Black Parade'/ Welcome to the Black Parade *'Raven' / Teen Titans *'Cosmo Kramer' / Seinfeld *'George Costanza' / Seinfeld *'R2-D2' / Star Wars *'Master Yoda' / Star Wars *'Michael Jackson and Zombies' / Thriller *'Joe Perry' and Steven Tyler / Aerosmith *'Falco Lombardi'/ Star Fox *'Shinn/Destiny Gundam' / Gundam SEED *'Army of the Dead' / The Lord of the Rings *'Hercule' / Dragonball Z *'Crazy Frog' / Jamster! *'Peter Griffin' / Family Guy *'Homer Simpson' / The Simpsons *'Homer and Peter working together' *'Hedwig'/''Harry Potter *'Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and K.O Joe'/''Chop Socky Chooks *'Johnny "SAINT Prototype Number" 5'/''Short Circuit'' *'Captain Planet'/''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *'Ayla'/''Clan of the Cave Bear'' *'Dr. Rabbit'/''Colgate (toothpaste) *'Kon' / Bleach *'Miles' / Las Lindas *'Crash Bandicoot ' / Crash Bandicoot (series) *'Spyro the Dragon''' / Spyro the dragon (series) *'Takanuva''' / BIONICLE *'Stanley Ipcus' / The Mask *'Connor MacLeod'/''Highlander *'Solid Snake'/''Metal Gear (series)'' *'Wonderbot'/''Robots'' *'Odin'/''Norse Mythology'' (You guys are totally gonna kill me, but I had to) *'Po and, or Furious Five '/''Kung Fu Panda'' *'Chowder'/''Chowder (TV series) (I couldn't resist putting these two in:) *'Alfred Hitchcock'/''Alfred Hitchcock show'' *'Samara Morgan'/''The Ring'' Non-Canon allies from video games *'Master Chief' / Halo (Wikipedia:Halo:Combat Evolved) *'Tormund and Roberta' / Meridell (Neopets: The Darkest Faerie) NOTE:Tormund and Roberta are the first allies that don't need to replace Donald or Goofy. *'Mario' / Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *'Homestar Runner' / Free Country, U.S.A. (Homestar Runner) *'Raiden'/ MGS2: Sons of Liberty *'Star Fox team'/ Star Fox: Assault Non-Canon allies from TV Shows and movies *'Ichigo Kurisaki' / Soul Society (Bleach) *'Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Truffles, Panini, Ms. Endive, and Gazpacho' (Chowder (TV series) *'Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, Jude, Nikki' ([[Wikipedia:6teen|6teen) *'Matoro' / BIONICLE *'Buffy Summers, Angel temporary Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Spike' ([[Wikipedia:Buffy The Vampire Slayer|Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, The Lone Gunmen, John Dogget, Deep Throat' ([[Wikipedia:The X-Files|The X-Files) *'Jerry Seinfeld, Susan Ross, The Costanza Family, Elaine Benes, Cosmo Kramer, J. Peterman, Newman (temporary)' (Seinfeld) *'Podge' and Rodge (A Scare at Bedtime) *'Jason Vorhees' temporary, Clay Miller (Friday the 13th) *'Rodney' and Fender (Robots) *'Neo' and Morpheus (The Matrix) *'Homer', Marge, Lisa and Bart (The Simpsons) *'The Griffin Family', Joe Swanson, Glen Quagmire, and Cleveland (Family Guy) .Shareena, Gug, Duncan, The Twins, Emmitt, Shelley, Jim.(Detention ) .Molly O.(Generation O!) Non-Canon allies from comics and other sources *'Mora', Minos, Randall, Sarah, Rachael, Idward, Miles, and Taffy (Las Lindas) *'Megaman' and Luigi (Heroes, Inc.) *'Superman', Batman, The Hulk, and Spiderman (various comic books) Non-Canon Villains from TV shows and movies *'Tai Lung' / Kung Fu Panda *'XANA' / Code Lyoko *'Newman' / Seinfeld *'Baboon, Dragon, and Ninja Monkeys'/ Skunk Fu! *'Jason Vorhees' / Friday the 13th *'Freddy Kreuger' / Nightmare on Elm Street *'Vezon & Fenrakk' / BIONICLE *'Piraka' / BIONICLE *'The Master, Angel, Father Caleb, The Trio' ([[Wikipedia:Buffy The Vampire Slayer|Buffy The Vampire Slayer) *'The Cigarette Smoking Man, The Syndicate, Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie Pfaster, Knowle Rohrer' ([[Wikipedia:The X-Files|The X-Files) Non-Canon Villains from video games *'Revolver Ocelot, Solidus Snake' (MGS2: Sons of Liberty) Code Breaker ideas *Change Sora to: **Spongebob Squarepants **Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) **Riku **Goofy **Donald **Raven (Teen Titans(TV series)) **KO Joe (Chop Socky Chooks) **Harry Potter **Mickey Mouse **Solid Snake **Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) New Keyblades *Witchcraft and Wizardy Key - Obtained in Hogwarts after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle with Lord Voldemort. *Yellow-Blade - Obtained in Springfield after defeating Mr. Burns; rewarded to Sora from Homer and Bart. *To Protect And Serve - Blade resembling a Rhode Island police car. Obtained in Quahog after Sora and his friends find Lois and Chris hiding in Mayor West's closet before the final boss. *Krabby (Key) - Obtained in Bikini Bottom. *Power Of The Force (Key) - Obtained in Star Wars level after defeating Darth Vader; rewarded to Sora by Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker. Increase maximum attack power. *She Is The Slayer (Key) - Obtained in Sunnydale after the battle with Saix in the Second Visit. *Homsar Key - Obtained in Free Country, U.S.A. (world); rewarded to Sora from Homsar after playing one of the mini-games in that world. *Nevermore Keyblade - Obtained in Jump City (from the TV Show, Teen Titans); rewarded to Sora from Raven after defeating Lexaeus. *Crazy Key - Obtained after getting the Crazy Frog summon charm; makes enemies (espeacially Non-Canon Villains) confused for 60 seconds. *Evergreen Key - Obtained in Evergreen Forest (from The Raccoons); rewarded to Sora from Bert Raccoon after defeating Milton Midas. *The Truth Is Out There - Obtained in the Land Of The Paranormal; rewarded to Sora from Fox Mulder and Dana Scully after defeating Donnie Pfaster. Spoilers and Plots *On Voya Nui, Sora and the gang have to face a lot of Heartless-transformed Matoran and face the Piraka, but mainly lose. Thok makes a deal with them that he would secretly help them find a so-called "Mask of Life" and defeat the Piraka. Soon, the Toa Inika arrive and help them defeat the Piraka, but Thok shockingly joins them. They soon find Vezon—Vezok's double—and a giant Fenrakk in possession of the mask. And Zexion of Organization XIII assists him. Vezon is defeated and some of the mask's power engraved in the keyblade(s) and weapons of the group, but the mask lost in the waters of Mahri Nui. Sora and the gang depart, wishing the Inika good luck. *In Camp Crystal Lake, Sora ends up alone in the camp, with Donald and Goofy nowhere to be found. He soon comes in a encounter with some of the campers at the camp, looking for a marijuana plant when they come in contact with the Heartless, and then Jason Vorhees as soon as the Heartless attacking the group are defeated. Sora narrowly escapes from Jason, but the campers that Sora met had recieved a grisly end. Sora soon learns from another camper named Clay Miller that Jason is a psychopath who kills partially due to what happened to his mother Pamela Vorhees, and moreover, he stole Whitney from Clay becuase the girl bears resemblence to Jason's mother when she was young. The Heartless are here because Whitney is the Princess of Light, and Jason wants to kill the Heartless along with anyone who dares to take away Whitney from him. Soon, Sora and Jason form a brief alliance to rid the Camp of Heartless, then they fight each other for Whitney. Sora beats Jason the first time, and run away with Whitney alongside Clay and another camper Jenna. Jason catches them and Jenna sacrifices herself to buy Sora and the others time to escape. Jason then fights Sora again, and wins. He is about to kill Sora when Whitney uses Jason's memory of his mother to distract him long enough for Clay to stab Jason in the chest with his own machete and kill him, then dispose of the dead body in the lake. Sora then seals the Keyhole and sets off for the Gummi Ship. but as he walks away, Jason bursts out of the lake and takes Whitney down into the water with him. In the second visit, Sora finds Xigbar in the camp attempting to resurrect Jason to get revenge on Clay and Sora. He manages to succeed at resurrecting Jason, but must also bring back Pamela to exact his revenge. Whitney's death holds the key to the success of his plan. Because she was pulled into the water at the end of the last visit, she ends up dying from pnemonia and then Pamela comes back, but as a disembodied head. Sora and Clay set a trap for Xigbar and Jason, so they can stop them both once and for all. The trap triggers when Xigbar trips a alarm, both he and Pamela are stunned then killed in battle by Sora, and Jason becomes enraged. He fights Sora again, but fails to defeat Sora like last time. Sora fails to stop ason from killing Clay but then kills Jason in retaliation and steals the machete from the cold rotting hand of Jason's corpse. Clay uses his last breath to thank Sora, and then the Keyblade master sets away from the camp, and the credits roll for Kingdom Hearts: Friday the 13th. (Did I mention this will be a stand-alone Kingdom Hearts game, and the first not to feature Donald and Goofy at all, and be rated M?) *At the Big Shell, Sora and his friends are caught off guard by 3 soldiers, with more constantly arriving. Soon after, they discover that they have been locked in a storage room in Strut E. Not long after that, they hear gunshots and speech outside. Then, the door to the storage opens, and Raiden walks in and rescues them. After a long argument, he finally tells the gang where they are and what he's doing there. Just then, 3 more soliers enter the room, and the four of them are forced to fight. After that, Sora and his friends make their way onto the D-E connecing bridge, and see several more soldiers attempting to shoot at a strange woman on the other side of the bridge to the center. After all their ammunition is wasted, the woman quickly destroys both the soldiers and the bridge to the core. Soon after, they enter a room where a strange man named Vamp attacks them with the help of several Heartless, but before he can get at them, a man that calls himself Iroquoi Pliskin walks in the door and quickly begins shooting. Vamp and the Heartless quickly flee the scene. Later on, right when they are about to make their way to Strut H, Fatman appears on the roof of Strut E and taunts them into coming and fighting him. After he gets finished off, and all his bombs deactivated, they go along the 1-2 connector and get attacked by Solidus Snake in a jet. After destroying the jet, before it can fall in the water, a RAY hops out of the water and catches it. After a long monologue by Solidus, Sora and his friends are forced to use the pontoon bridges to get to Shell 2. But soon after hey start off along the bridge, an army of flying Heartless attack. After they finish, they make their way to the Shell 2 core, and learn of a group called the Patriots. After this, Plisken calls and answers "Yes" to a question Raiden asked him after the jet fight: "Are you Solid Snake?." Soon after this, Snake's friend Otacon tells them that the Big Shell is realy a housing for a gigantic Metal Gear. They learn that Otacon's sister, Emma, is the only one that can disable it. Afterward, Emma winds up being killed, but not before she can activate the virus designed to damage the Metal Gear's "brain." After this, Sora and his friends wind up getting captured and brought into the Metal Gear, robbed of their weapons. After getting them back, they move on with Solid Snake to the next room, where they must fight a seemingly endless array of soldiers to continue. After this, they make their way to the upper level, leaving Snake behind after he said to keep going. They are then forced to fight a RAY. Afterward, the Metal Gear surfaces, and after a long cutscene, the Metal Gear smashes into the nearby city of Manhattan. After fighting and defeating Solidus, the world's Keyhole appears on the statue in front of the City Center. After sealing it, Raiden is reunited with Rosemary, and Snake decides to join Sora and his friends(as a summoned character). They soon leave, but not before Otacon is able to explain that this world is going through a strange anomaly that seems to be altering the timestream in a strange way(allowing Sora and his friends to access the Big Shell again or the Tanker at any time). (Sorry if this was a little long, I just got so invlovled.) *After entering Springfield, Sora and his friends are found walking along the highway by Marge Simpson, who offers to let them stay at the Simpsons' house. When they arrive, they meet Bart, who tricks them, along with Milhouse, into going with him to the abandoned warehouse near the Duff brewery. On the way there, they meet up with Homer, who decides to come with them after discovering that they'd be close to the "Duff place." When they get there, they all start bouncing around on old matresses, when suddenly a bunch of Heartless attack, and they are forced to fight. After this, they discover that none other than Franky the Squealer gave away the fact that Sora and his friends were in Springfield to the leader of Organization XIII. After this, Heartless begin to attack them much more frequently. Come nightfall, they decide to hide out in the elementary school, where they meet Lisa, cowering from the Heartless outside. They learn that the Heartless seem to be flocking toward Montgomery Burns' manor. They decide to make their way to the manor, only to be attacked by Smithers and Burns' guard dogs. After the fight, they enter Burns' manor and begin wandering the hallways until, finally, when they enter the foyer, a Heartless-controlled Burns, together with two large Heartless, attacks the group. After he is defeated and the keyhole(which was in his fireplace) sealed, Burns' thoughts and behavior return to normal, and all of Springfield celebrates. However, before they leave, Homer begs them to let him come with them, resulting in Homer becoming one of their most powerful summonable characters. *After the landing, the team discovers that almost everyone in the team changed in some way, most significanly Sora, who has changed into a snow leopard. They see a city on the horizon and start making their way there. When they get here, they discover that he's not the only one who looks like an animal. Hundreds of humanoid animals are wandering the streets. They ask a local fruit vendor where they are, and the vendor reveals to them that they are in the city of Gossamer, and tells them that there is a local tavern nearby, and that a barmaid by the name of Tila Tequila would give them a map of the city. Once they recieve it, a minimap appears in the corner of the screen. They make their way out of the city down a beaten road to a local farm, where they meet Taffy and Idward, who are sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the others. They soon hear movement upstairs, and everyone else comes down to the table while Taffy goes into the kitchen. Afterwards, Taffy has a little talk with Mora, the owner, about letting them stay at the farm while they were here. She agrees to do so, but only after they agree that they will do something useful every once in a while. Then, they hear things breaking and rapid footsteps and shouts from the dining room. The group of them go into the room to see everyone gone but Sarah, who is backed up in a corner by a flock of Heartless who are being led by Pete. After seeing the group standing there, he directs the Heartless' attention to them, and the first fight of this world ensues. Afterwards, Sora tells everyone that he has to find the keyhole in order to save this world from eventual destruction. No more Heartless appeared for a long time, and they learn of a harvest festival being held soon... two hours to be exact. So, everyone quickly got dressed and ready and went to the festival, Sora now dressed in a tuxedo. After finding Sarah behind a wall cowering and repeatedly saying that she's afraid of something that she can't see, Donald suspects something. And his suspicions were correct: soon after this, a practical army of Heartless appear and attack, and they discover that Alejandra's mind has been taken over by the heartless. Everyone from the farm is available as allies at this point. As they begin to fight Alejandra, who now has a large scythe and a gun, after the rest of the heartless are dispatched, suddenly Van Halen and Bullet For My Valentine(0_0)help Sora and the others in their fight against the darkness with guitars that shoot out electricty and double as axes(O_O), and they become allies as well. Afterward, they chase after Pete and get attacked by a haywire crane. After the crane is destroyed and Pete defeated, the keyhole appears on the nearby tower. After it is sealed and Sora and the others are ready to move on, Mora tells them that they can always come back. And this is a good thing in ways, because there are now minigames to play around the farm and the city. Just before they leave, they discover that Miles has stowed away onboard because he wants to go with them and see new places. They allow him to come with him and he becomes a summonable character. *When their ship cashes near a school Sora and the gang are now kids,they find the school is full of heartless. Sora meets up with a kid named Emment who thinks aliens are behind this,Emment goes with them to investageate the school.they are surroued by heartless.They are saved by a goth girl named Shareena Wickett.She tells them to meet her in the computer room there they meet the twins Lemonajella, and Orangajella who expans that they teacher Eugenia P. Kisskillya is giveing kids more Detentions then before and she is sending heartless to kidnapped the kids.Sora decends to help them out when they hear a girl scream. in the hallways the scream came form a girl scout named Shelly Kelly who is being chased by heartless. after they rescue her a heartless kindnapps Sora`s friends. he almost gets captured himself when he is saved by a kid with a yo-yo called Duncan Bubble,a Latino kid named Gug,and a comic book fan named Jim Kim. Emment,Shareena,Shelly and the twins catch up with them. All 8 of the kids theam up with Sora to save the school and the others.makeing it the first time Sora has more then two people in the party. they show up in the Detention room to find a heartless-controlld Kisskilla after a boss battle. Kisskilla is defeated and return to her old self giveing the kids Detention for attcaking the teacher.but they perfer it regular without heartless then no detntenion at all. after getting back togeter with his friends Sora seals the keyhole and says good bye to the kids but before they give him a new keychan and Shareena kisses him on the cheek. *After the King Kong level, Demyx is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. *Like Demyx, Xaldin is redeemed by light and allies Sora during the final battle. *Axel tells Larxene that he loves her and they kiss. *Most of the worlds shown here may take place in a forth installment that could finish up the series, which will detail Sora defeating Xemnas once and for all, and the fate of Genesis (some worlds include Looney Tunes, Seinfeld, Kung Fu Panda and The World That Never Was). Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new worlds *'Move Along' by All-American Rejects *'Dead Memories' and Psychosocial by Slipknot *'Beyond Beautiful', Pink, Jaded, and Just Push Play''' by Aerosmith *'Decode' and Misery Business by Paramore and Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap *'Scream Aim Fire' by Bullet For My Valentine New Voice actors and Extra New Characters Jaleel White: Sonic the Hedgehog Novie Edwards: Leshawana Tom Kenny: Spongebob Squarepants/Thok David Hayter: Solid Snake Quinton Flynn: Raiden, Axel Kira Vincent Davis: Mora Travis Willingham: Minos Vic Mignona: Miles Stephanie Sheh: Taffy Derek Mears: Jason Vorhees Jared Padalecki: Clay Miller Caitlin Glass: Rachael Wendee Lee: Sarah Chris Patton: Randall Seth McFarlene: Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Glen Quagmire Seth Green: Chris Griffin Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson(Grandpa), Barney Gumble Nancy Cartwright: Bart Simpson (yes, thats right: Bart is played by a woman.) Yeardley Smith: Lisa Simpson Julie Kavner: Marge Simpson Danny DeVito: Herb Powwel(Homer's half-brother) Julie Kavner: Patty and Selma Bouvier Hank Azaria: Disco Stu, Moe Syslak, Carl Carlson, Bartok Harry Shearer: Seymour Skinner, Lenny Leonard, Waylon Smithers, Montgomery Burns Marcia Wallace: Edna Krabappel Robert Englund: Freddy Kreuger Richard Cox: Idward Tara Strong:Shareena Wickett Billy West:Emmit Roswell Roger Eschbacher:Jim Kim Carlos Alazraqui:Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo Tia Mowry:Lemonjella LaBelle Tamera Mowry:Orangejella LaBelle Pamelyn Ferdin:Shelley Kelley Sarah Michelle Gellar:Buffy Summers David Boreanaz:Angel James Marsters:Spike David Duchonvy:Fox Mulder Gillian Anderson:Dana Scully Billy West:Phillip J Fry John Dimaggio:Bender =List of worlds that has Heartless, Unbirths, and Nobodies, and one of the Organization XIII members *''Springfield'' (The Simpsons) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Axel **'Unbirths:' *''New Jersey'' (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Zexion **'Unbirths:' *''The World About Nothing'' (Seinfeld) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Rabid Dog/Bolt Tower/Bulky Vendor/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' Larxene **'Unbirths:' *''Gossamer'' (Las Lindas) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Knight/Gargoyle Knight/Darkball/Soldier/Large Body/Hot Rod **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' None *''Hogwarts'' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) **'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Book Master **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sorcerer **'Organization member(s):' Marluxia **'Unbirths:' *''Camp Crystal Lake'' (Friday The 13th) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Gargoyle Knight/Trick Ghost/Night Walker **'Nobodies:' Creeper/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' *''Bikini Bottom'' (Spongebob Squarepants) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Trickmaster **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' None **'Unbirths:' *''New New York'' (Futurama) **'Heartless:' Aeroplane/Magnum Loader/Surveillance Robot/Wyvern **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xigbar **'Unbirths:' *''Jump City'' (Teen Titans (TV series) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Aeroplane **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Lexaeus **'Unbirths:' *''Quahog'' (Family Guy) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Green Requiem(LOTS of them)/Large Body **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper **'Organization member(s):' Xemnas **'Unbirths:' *''Sunnydale'' (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) **'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Graveyard **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Dancer/Creeper **'Organization members(s):' Saix **'Unbirths:' *''The Land Of The Paranormal'' (The X-Files) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Magnum Loader/Devastator **'Nobodies:' Dragoon/Dusk/Gambler **'Organization member(s):' Luxord **'Unbirths:' *''Galleria Mall'' (6teen) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Aeroplane/Guard Armor **'Nobodies:' Dancer/Creeper/Sniper **'Organization member(s):' Xaldin **'Unbirths:' *''Lyoko'' (Code Lyoko) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Magnum Loader/Morning Star/Lance Soldier **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dragoon **'Organization member(s):' Vexen *''Middle-Earth'' (The Lord Of The Rings:Return Of The King) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Large Body/Gargoyle Knight **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Berserker **'Organization member(s):' None *''Skull Island'' (King Kong(2005 film)) **'Heartless:' Shadow/Powerwild/Living Bone/Sniperwild **'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Gambler/Dancer **'Organization member(s):' Demyx Boss Level ideas *'New New York' (Futurama) **1st Visit: Walt, Larry and Inger then later, Mom ***Summon(s): Fry and Goofy **2nd Visit: Xigbar ***Summon(s): Fry and Donald **Optional Battle: The Robot Devil (1st Visit or 2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Fry / Assistance: Bender *'Springfield' (The Simpsons) **1st Visit: Mr. Burns ***Summon(s): Homer and Bart **2nd Visit: Sideshow Bob then later, Axel ***Summon(s): Bart and Goofy **Optional Battle: None *'Gossamer'(Las Lindas) **1st Visit: Alejandra ***Summon(s): Taffy and Goofy **2nd Visit: Haywire Crane ***Summon(s): Rachael and Donald **Optional Battle: a mysterious man with a gatling gun (1st Visit or 2nd Visit) ***Summon(s): Idward / Assistance: Sarah *'Sunnydale' (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) **1st Visit: The Master ***Summon(s): Buffy, Goofy and Angel / Assistance: Xander Harris, Donald Duck and Rupert Giles **2nd Visit: Angel then later, Saix ***Summon(s): Buffy Summers, Goofy and Donald Duck / Assistance: Spike and Willow Rosenberg **Optional Battle: TBA *'Valley of Peace' (Kung Fu Panda) **1st Visit: Tai Lung ***Summon(s): Po and Goofy **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Bikini Bottom' (Spongebob Squarepants) **1st Visit: Trickmaster ***Summon(s): Spongebob and Sandy **2nd Visit: Doodlebob then later, Maleficent ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Panda's Valley' (Skunk Fu!) **1st Visit: Baboon ***Summon(s): Goofy and Skunk **2nd Visit: Dragon ***Summon(s): Skunk and Donald **Optional Battle: None *'Death Star/Coruscant' (Star Wars) **1st Visit: Wampa, Boba Fett, then Darth Vader ***Summon(s): Luke Skywalker, Goofy, Donald **2nd Visit: Boba Fett, then Jabba The Hut, then The Emperor ***Summon(s): Princess Leia, Goofy, Donald, Darth Vader **Genesis Mode only: Marluxia, Luxord, Vexen *'Camp Crystal Lake' (Friday The 13th(2009 film)) **1st Visit: Jason Vorhees ***Summon(s): Clay Miller, Kairi **2nd Visit: Xigbar, then Jason Vorhees (again) ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Sprial Mountain (or Isle O' Hags)' (Banjo-Kazooie) **1st Visit: Klungo ***Summon(s): Goofy and Banjo **2nd Visit: Grunty ***Summon(s): Kairi and Kazooie **Optional Battle: TBA *'The Land of the Paranormal' (The X-Files) **1st Visit: Eugene Victor Tooms, Donnie Pfaster ***Summon(s): Fox Mulder and Dana Scully **2nd Visit: Donnie Pfaster, Knowle Rohrer, Luxord, then The Cigarette Smoking Man ***Summon(s): Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, Kairi **Optional Battle: TBA *'Robot city' (Robots) **1st Visit: Rachet ***Summon(s): Fender and Goofy **2nd Visit: Madame Gasket ***Summon(s): Rodney, Fender, Goofy and Lug **Optional Battle: None *'Wasabi World' (Chop Socky Chooks) **1st Visit: Jurrasic Shark ***Summon(s): KO Joe and Goofy **2nd Visit: Dr. Wasabi and Bubba ***Summon(s): Goofy, Mickey, Donald and KO Joe / Assistance: Chick P, Chuckie Chan, and the Junior Chooks **Optional Battle: None *'Jump City' (Teen Titans (TV series) **1st Visit: Trigon ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Teen Titans **2nd Visit: Slade then later Lexaeus ***Summon(s): Goofy, Donald, and the Teen Titans (Slade) / Goofy, Donald and Raven (Lexaeus) **Optional Battle: TBA *'Galleria Mall' (6teen) **1st Visit: Guard Armor ***Summon(s): Goofy and Jude / Assistance: Wyatt and Jen **2nd Visit: Xaldin ***Summon(s): Donald, Jonesy and Nikki **Optional Battle: None *'Lyoko' (Code Lyoko) **1st Visit: William and Xana ***Summon(s): Goofy and Ulrich **2nd Visit: Vexen ***Summon(s): Yumi and Donald **Optional Battle: None *'Mushroom Kingdom' (Super Mario Bros ) **1st Visit: Bowser ***Summon(s): Mario and Luigi **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Kongo Bongo' (Donkey Kong Country ) **1st Visit: King K. Rool ***Summon(s): Donkey Kong and Donald **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Transylvania' (Van Helsing ) **1st Visit: Count Dracula ***Summon(s): Van Helsing and Donald / Assistance: Frankenstein's Monster **2nd Visit: TBA ***Summon(s): TBA **Optional Battle: None *'Skull Island' (King Kong (2005 film)) **1st Visit: King Kong, T-Rex ***Summon(s): Donald and Goofy **2nd Visit: Demyx ***Summon(s): Goofy and King Kong **Optional Battle: None Notable Lines of Dialouge (of good characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Spongebob: **"That didn't hurt" **"Hi-ya!" **"Sora!" **"(Groan)..." **"Sandy!" * Battle Quotes for Neo: **''Sora!'' **''More Heartless?'' **''I know kung fu.'' * Battle Quotes for Van Halen: **''Sora!!'' **''WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!! *grunt*''(during special skill "Hot For Teacher Jam") **''Augh!!'' **''Oh, wow, man... (falls over)(said when Van Halen faints) * Battle Quotes for Clay Miller: **"Take this!"'' **''"Damn it!!"'' (this and others bits of dialogue being explicit becuase the game is rated M) **'"JASON!!!!"' **''"I've had enough of these f***ing Heartless!!"'' **'"Fuck this."' (when he faints) * Battle Quotes for Luke Skywalker: **"Take this!" **"Auggghh!!" **"Sora!" **"(sigh)..." **(to Darth Vader) "You killed my father!" * The Las Lindas Group **''Sora!(all) **''These things just don't stop coming!!(Miles) **''Help!!(any female ally) **''Augh! Son of a BITCH!!(Rachael) **''I don't mean to interrupt, but, I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!!(Randall) **''Now that just makes me mad. And you won't like me when I'm mad!(Minos) **''Dammit!(all characters other than Idward and Sarah) **''AUGH!! I can't hold it! I'm down...(Miles, Idward, or Randall when one of them faints) * Battle Quotes for King Kong (King Kong (2005 film) ): **"ROAR!" * Battle Quotes for Homer and Bart Simpson: **"Ouch!" (Homer or Bart) **"Doh'" (Homer) **"(Grunt)" (Homer) **"You're going down!" (Homer or Bart Simpson) **'"WHY YOU LITTLE..."' the Heartless (Homer) **"BART!" (Homer) **"DAD!!" (Bart) * Battle Quotes for Peter Griffin: **''Sora!'' **''Hey, that hurts!'' **''Augh, you BASTARD!!!'' **''(laughs in his usual way)'' **''Do you want to get your ass kicked? Think about that while I get myself a drink.(during one of his special skills, where a fridge appears out of nowhere, and as he opens it after he finishes speaking, a raccoon jumps on his face and he charges at a random enemy uncontrollably trying to get it off) **(in drunken speech)If there was a stupid and ugly contest, YOU'D WIN! Or lose.... whichever's funnier... (falls over)(said by Peter when he faints" * Battle Quotes for Buffy Summers (Sunnydale): **"BACK OFF!!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Groans)..." **"(Moans)..." (when she faints) * Battle Quotes for Jude (6teen) **"That's gonna leave a mark." **"This is gonna hurt!" **"(Grunt)" **"(Moans)..." **"Ouch!" **"(Gasps)!" Battle Quotes for the Detention kids. *Back off creep (Shareena) *Take that alien scum (Emment) *Twin power (Lemonajella, and Orangajella) *Not bad for a short kid huh (Gug) *For truth,justice,and free hail passes (Jim) *You big meanine(Shelly) **"(Grunt)" **"(Moans)..." Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) * Battle Quotes for Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda): **"Give me the Dragon Scroll!" **"(SCREAMS!)" **"(Groan)..." * Battle Quotes for Donnie Pfaster (The X-Files): **"Give up now!" **"Your'e the one that got away, Kairi." **"NO WAIT, STOP!!" * Battle Quotes for Marluxia (Death Star/Coruscant) **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" **"Your heart shall be judged!" **"Oof!" **"'THIS ENDS NOW!!' **"YOU WILL DIE!" **"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" **"Go to hell , Genesis!" *Battle Quotes for Luxord (Death Star/Coruscant) **"Cards!" **"No! Stop this instant!" **"ENOUGH!!" **"Damn! No! NO!" **"I HATE YOU!!" * Battle Quotes for Darth Vader (Death Star/Coruscant) **"HaHaHa!!" **"The force is strong with this one." **"YOUR HEART IS MINE!!" **"Foolish Keyblade master!" **"Impressive. Most impressive." **"Gahk!" **"'You shall die, young Skywalker!" **"NOOOOO!!!!" **"Ugh!" * Battle Quotes for William (Code Lyoko): **"You cannot defeat XANA!" **"(laughs)" **"Sora!" **"You can't win!" **"Your unity is pathetic!" **"Your duty is feeble!" **"Accept your doom!" **"The heart is one that I shall devour!" **"This cannot be...happening!" * Battle Quotes for Trigon (Teen Titans(TV series)): **"(laughs evily)" **"You cannot escape your destiny, Raven." **"SORA!!!" **"You'll pay for this!" **"Guh!" **"I will show you my true power" **"This cannot be" **"I'd surrender if I were you." * Battle Quotes for The Joker (The Dark Knight): **"C,mon, hit me!" **"Why So Serious?" **"Let's put a smile on that face!" **"Gah!" **"'''WHAT?!" **"Any last words, Batman" *Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) **"Back down, Lord Voldemort I'll personally kill the boy who lived!" **"Look, Dumbledore, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" **"Dumbledore is dead Harry Potter! Now you and Sora are next!" **"Arise, Heartless Angel!" * Battle Quotes for Mom (Futurama): **"You must die!" **"Stop me or else!" **"Robots, attack!" **"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" **"You must not win!" **"Heartless, back up!" **"No! back off!" **"It Can Not Be! No!" * Battle Quotes for Draco Malfloy (Harry Potter): **"I will destroy you!" **"Heartless! attack!" **"Cast Maleficent's spell!" **"If I defeat you, Voldemort will be pleased." **"I'll destory you, filthy mudblood!" **"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" List of Non-canon Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *Donnie Pfaster (from The X-Files) will be controling Heartless *Count Dracula (from Van Helsing) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies *Baboon (from Skunk Fu!) will be controling monkey-transformed Heartless *Sauron (from The Lord Of The Rings) will be controling the Heartless *Dr. Wasabi (from Chop Socky Chooks) will be controlling ninja-transformed Heartless *Gorrath (from Meagas XLR) will be controling the Heartless *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) *Lord Voldemort (from Harry Potter) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths *Draco Malfloy (from Harry Potter) will be controlling Slitherin-like Heartless *Newman (from Seinfeld) will be controlling messenger Heartless *Mom (from Futurama) will be controlling robot-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unbirths *XANA (form Code Lyoko) will be controlling Heartless *Alejandra (from Las Lindas) will be controlling Anthro Heartless = See also = *Kingdom Hearts